The Coffee Shop
by kittykealx3
Summary: Gabriella worked at the same Coffee shop for 7months now and nothing has changed. Until that one day.. That one day that changed her life. R&R. story is way better than summary. TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-okay so I'm trying a new pairing, TROYELLA. I just watched HSM2 and I decided to write a fic about them. If I get AT LEAST 10 reviews, then I will continue. If I dont get them within the next 4 days, I will delete the story and continue to update my others.**

**Summary-Gabriella worked at the same Coffee shop for 7months now and nothing has changed. Until that one day.. That one day that changed her life.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own HSM2 k? XD**

**Chapter one-The meeting**

Gabriella loved New york. The bright city lights at night, and the fresh smell of Coffee in the morning. Gabriella is now 21 and shes been currently living in an apartment by herself for about 2 years now. She started working at her Coffee Shop 'Coffee n' Cream' about 7 monthes ago. It's not the best job, but it was suitable for her. Until she had a family. Which in her eyes, would never happen.

Gabriella got dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a couple of designs. Her work clothes were simple, they had to be. She slipped on her black puffy coat and zipped it up. She put on her hat, gloves and scarf and headed out the door. Gabriella drives, she just doesnt like to waste up her gasoline when she only has to go about 5 blocks. The coldness was bitter, but she managed.

Gabriella rounded the corner and headed for her long day at work. She past a strech of buisnesses , past the post office and the drug store. And the pizza parlor with a bright hanging neon sign that hadnt been turned on yet. The young brunette walked into the Coffee shop. The pungenet smell filled the room and she smiled warmly. Her smile soon turned into a frown when her uptight manager walked over to her. She always has something to bicker about to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, do you know what today is?" Her boss said putting her hands on her hips. Oh how gabi loathed her. She was selfish and she nothing for the coffee shop.

"No..?" Gabriella repsonded, If it was one thing she was good at , it was taking her crap. And she could actully dish it too. The boss followed her while she was putting on her apron. Her boss threw her hands up in the air like she was playing the red light, green light game. She sighed in frustration.

"Today is the day Troy Bolton, thee Best basketball player in the world is coming today to try my coffee." Her boss, Caroline twirled with her hair and sighed dreamly.

"Your coffee? Who's the one making it?" Gabi said angry. She hated when Caroline claimed tha Gabi's coffee was her coffee.

"Whatever, just dont screw this up Montez." And with that Caroline walked away with her nose held high in the air like she accomplished something. Gabriella walked off shaking her head and chuckling to herself. The one thing Gabriella found funny about this job is her nutcase boss Caroline, it was quite the entertainment watching her make a fool out of herself.

"What are you so gigglely about?" Asked a young afrian american girl. She was wiping off the tables and handing a empty used coffe cup to Gabi. The young brunette followed the afrian american girl, Taylor to the kitchen to clean the cups.

"Oh you know, Caroline." Gabriella said nodding like it was a routine they did.

"That girl can really make people laugh, I swear shes never going to learn when to stop." They both laughed and both finsihed cleaning the cups. They were on break when they heard commotion out in front of The Coffee Lounge. Caroline emerged from the lounge and into the back kitchen motioning Gabriella to come over.

"Gabriella, he's here. Troy Bolton is in my Coffee shop! Ah, now do like I asked you too. Dont mess up and dont make a fool out of yourself." Gabriella laughed loudly and Caroline stood there with confusion in her eyes.

"Just go!" She demanded and Gabriella nodded quickly and went to go serve the basketball ball star himself.

Gabriella walked up to the Young man, it was harder than she thought. Getting through all the fans and paparazzi. It was like a havioc created by some goon who thinks he owns this town. She finally reached him and pulled one hair behind her ears.

"Hi, Welcome to Coffee n' Cream, What would you like today?" She asked her work like voice. Troy was scamming over the menu and finally looked up at her to say his order.

When Troy looked up, his mouth dropped in awe. She was beautiful, aboslutely beatiful. Troy was attracted to her, he couldnt lie. He looked down and the sparkling figure on his hand and it reminded him that he was engaged. But that wasnt going to stop him, he wanted her, and he would do anything to posesss her. That beautiful dark chocolate hair and 2 big brown puddles sparkling in her eyes to match. Her perfect skin tone, oh and how he lust after her body. He needed to come here more often, he thought. He finally snapped out of his daze when the Beautiful Brunette figure repeated what she had said before. Troy felt his head throbb.

"Oh, uhm. A cup of Hot chocolate with 2 big marshmellows.. And make it extra hot, please." He said and he threw the menu down and ran his hands through his hair. Gabriella frowned a little when he didnt choose her special coffee that she loved to make But she knew she couldnt argue ot presaude so she simply nodded and walked off.

"Preparing for Mr. Bolton now are we?" Taylor joked as she helped prepare the coffee with her. Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, but for some reason he was staring at me for a couple of minutes. I had to repeat what I said before. I wonder what he was staring at." She wondered as she put whipcream on his hot chocolate.

"Gabriella, he totally wants you!" Taylor said as she put the straw in the cup and set it on the plate with a napkin. Gabriella smiled to herself. Could it be true? No. it couldnt be. She just met the guy. And besides he's engaged.

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella answered, ignoring Taylors last comment and brought out the hot chocolate. When she set it down she was getting ready to turn away when she forget that he didnt want whip cream.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I know you didnt ask for whip cream, I guess I was just distracted." Gabriella said worringly. She took the plate with the beverage and walked back when Troy came up and Grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Its okay, I love whip cream on my hot choclate" Troy lied. Infact he hated whip cream. But he didnt want to make her go back and make a new one. It wouldnt be a good start to a blooming friendship. Gabriella nodded and set the plate back on the table.

"Troy Bolton." The young man said extending his hand.

"Gabriella Montez." She said she put her hand in his and shook it gently.

Sparks flew through Troy, he didnt know why but there was something about this girl. She was perfect in the most unperfect way. His eyes met hers with a look so raw and vunerable that it took her breath away. And Troy noticed it.

She finally let go of his hand and looked away. She nodded and smiled and walked away.

"Whats up with you and Mr. Bolton?" Taylor quiered squinting at her.

Gabriella seem to come out of her trance. "Huh? I dont know what your talking about." Gabriella picked up a wash cloth and started cleaning tables. Taylor followed her, trying to get information out of her.

"Oh come on, It's obvious, your into him" She nudged the young brunette and Gabriella kept on cleaning ignroing Taylor.

"Tay, come on. This is absurd I just met him." Taylor rolled her eyes and finally let it go. She walked away and left Gabi washing tables.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and he instantly sensed a vibe and looked over at her. And the smiles on their faces never left.

And this for Gabriella, was a change she was actully happy with.

**OKAY SO THERES CHAP 1. like I said, 10 reviews in the next 4 days and I will put up chapter 2. More would be nice. I know how this story is going to go. I already wrote 5 chapters so I will have quick updates. But only if you guys review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-wow, 17 reviews, thanks guys xD. Just for that Im updating sooner than I was planning on. And this chapter might suck since I kinda rushed it. But the reviews will inspire me to write better chapters. I hope I get double the reviews.**

**be.inspired-I wasnt planning on making Sharpay the finace, but Now she is! lol thanks for the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HSM2! OR HSM.**

**Chapter 2- The invite.**

Gabriella woke up to the comforting sounds of morning. The birds buzzing, the fresh aroma of Coffee. The young girl looked at the clock which had read 7:36am and headed to her closet to fetch her outfit. She slipped on a blue pair of jeans, Sandy ugg's and a simple pink long sleeve shirt. She exaimed herself in the mirror and cocked her head to one side. She stuck her hip out, making sure she looked good. Why? She had no idea, she always liked to make an appearance. No, she didnt like the attention, but she did like to get notice, by atleast someone.

Gabriella put a layer of mascara on her eyelashes, a thin line of sable benethe them. She liked the smoky look it gave her. The girl headed into the living room when she heard her ring tone go off. She flipped up the cell and talked into the reciever.

"Hello?" Asked the courious brunette.

"Gabs thank god you answred, I know its early but do you think you can meet me at the Coffee shop?" Taylor asked ina hopeful voice.

"Yeah sure I was just heading there, I will see you in 15 minutes." They said there good byes and Gabriella slipped on her black coat and zipped it up. She walked out of the house and there was an edge of winter sweeping through the air as she sucked in the cold breathes. She turned the Corner and hesistated a bit, when she saw him. Her costumer. The basketball star. Troy Bolton, sipping some coffee. She smiled inside her warm covered body.

"Hey," she said nonchalanty blushing instantly as her eyes met his. Troy was startled by the voice that he tipped the coffee cup and some spilled on his hand. Gabriella ran towards him quickly.

"Did you burn yourself? It looks awfully hot!" Gabriella wanted to bite her tounge off at that very moment. Of course he was burnt I mean for heavens sake a blister was forming before her eyes.

"Let me see." She grabbed his hand gentlyand bent down and blew on it. Troy looked up at her, she was beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the cold December breeze. And she had the softest touch. He didnt want her to let go. Troy chuckled a little at his own thoughts. Of course he was attracted to her, but he was engaged.

"Is that all better?" Gabriella's soft spoken voice broke Troy out of his thoughts.

Troy chuckled to himself "Yes, much better, thanks."

Gabriella nodded solemly and brushed her hair back out of her face. Troy was glad because then he could see her face, her beautiful, frsgile, precious face. Oh how he wanted her. He looked down at his ring, playing with it nervously. Gabriella noticed his actions and looked up at him.

"I see your enagaged." She said smiling a little. "The ring is really pretty." She added in, even though she wasnt the happiest. Troy looked down at his ring again.

"Yeah, Thanks." He said blankly, he was too distracted by her actions. There was something about this girl. He lusted after her. Every touch, every move just sent chills up and down his back. He never had such a quick attraction towards a girl before.

The young girl nodded and they stood there for a few minutes in silence. There was an occasinal yawns and sipping of the Coffee. Gabriella broke the silence.

"Have you seen Taylor?" She asked curiously.

Troy looked up instantly. "Taylor who?" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She works with me, I dont know you might of seen her." Gabriella looked around The city as far as her eyes would let her. This is when she needed Taylor the most. She was at a lose for words, with all the flutter going on in her stomach. Troy just nodded simply and shrugged. Gabriella decided to start a new conversation.

"Do you ever get tired? You know of being followed around by paparazzi, and adoring fans?" She asked, cocking her head to one side waiting for a reply.

"You get used to it, I mean you have too. But I'm such old news that they only follow me around when something new is going on." He said in one breath.

"Oh, I see." She lied, Gabriella didnt understand all of this paprazzi stuff.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked taking the last sip of the hot liquid and throwing it out.

Gabriella reddened for a second then came back to reality. "Oh, I dont know, why?"

"I want you to meet my finace, I know it's a little early but hey, you guys might become good friends. She's making dinner tonight so maybe you could stay for dinner too."

"Yeah that would be fun, I mean I have no dinner plans." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Great, see you at 6:30?" Troy asked his face crunched from the cold air. She nodded and Troy walked off. She could hear the crunching in his feet. Right as he walked away from her he turned back and gave her the slightest winked that no one could notice except her.

Taylor Jauntily crossed the street. Gabriella couldnt help but smile when she saw Taylors cap of black hair swung back and forth like in the shampoo commercials, her rasin black lips against her dark skin.

"Hey Gab's you got room for breakfast?" Taylor called out as she approached her. Gabriella held her stomach.

"Not really, how about we just go in and drink some Coffee" Gabriella suggested and Taylor nodded following Gabriella in. It was saturday morning and it was both of there day's off. They liked this place so much that they liked going here, working or not. They took a seat at a shiney red table and Taylor crossed her arms, looking straight at Gabi.

"I saw you with Troy just a few minutes ago. Looks like you guys are pulling it off." Taylor said with an evil smile.

"Pulling what off, Tay? He's just a friend. Not even that, just an..accqauintance." Gabriella reassured her dark haired friend, and herself.

"Okay, okay!" Taylor laughed at her friends reaction. "What are you doing tonight?" She questioned.

Gabriella's face dropped and her meduim skin tone went pale. She had just told her friend that they were just accqauintance's so how is she going to tell her that they going to eat dinner?

"Just..hanging, you know." Gabriella said causally. Taylor raised one of her burrows. Not beleivng her friend.

"What to do something then?" The african american asked.

"No!" Gabriella answered quickly. "I mean...I have to clean and stuff, the house is such a mess." Gabriella nodded and Taylor just shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow then, Listen Gabi, I have to go...Call me tomorrow, okay? Or later tonight." She got up from the brown chair, Gabriella duplicated Taylor's actions and also got up. They gave eachother a small hug and Taylor headed out the door.

Gabriella stayed longer, she needed time to think, A semi-famous boy asked her to dinner to meet his fiance, and shes now lieing to her bestfriend.

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair, and sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, she could pull this dinner off tonight.

**AN-A little shorter, I know. I didnt really have any inspiration. But you should review, because the more reiviews I havethe quicker the updates. This next chapter is going to be the dinner. And let me tell you. Theres going to be drama.**

**And a little Troyella fluff ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- k ,let me explain why I havent updated in foreverr. Well I had to visit my grandma in the hospital (yes shes ok lol) and on christmas eve I went to my aunts. And on christmas day couldnt come on cuz..well..its christmas lol :p then on the 27th I went to New York, and I didnt have acess to a computer. I got back from NYC on the 5th of january and I went back to school on the 7th (today) and yeah so now im updating for you all!**

**DISCLAMIER- Oh the things I could do IF I owned HSM :D**

**Chapter 3-**The Dinner Diaster.

Gabriella pulled up to the white house. It was extravagant. The white lights dangling from the black roof. The house was so simple in the most beautiful way. The tree in the window. The flower bed in the window sill. Almost every light in the whole house was turned on. She stared at the house in wide eye. Sharpay married well, and she knew it too.

Gabriella couldnt help, she was really nervous. Not only for seeing Troy again, but she would also be meeting his fiance. She had heard about her, not only from Troy. But from local residents. Some say shes very conceited and only loves Troy for the money. Gabriella didnt believe these rumors, atleast not right now. I guess she would find out tonight. The nervouse girl walked up to the door. She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door softly, but sternly at the same time. A blonde girl came to the door. Gabriella figuered this was Sharpay. She quickly put a smile on her face and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella!" The brunetter said, smiling with happiness in her voice.

Sharpay stood there for a while. Examing the girl. She looked at her with a disgusted look on her face. "I know, I heard about you." She said in an ungraceful tone.

Gabriella frowned a bit and took her hand away and put it behind her back, along with her other hand. The blonde tossed her head slightly so that her blonde curls rearranged themselves along her shoulders. The blonde girl moved out of the door way and gestured Gabriella to come in. The confused brown headed hesistated a bit but walked in. Her heels were clattering on the floor making quite a noise. She looked around the house. It was almost as beautiful has it was outside. The chocolate brown furniture was polished neatly. And the rugs looked really expensive. Her thoughts were interupted when she saw a tall dark haired handsome man walk into the scene. Gabriella smiled wamly and then looked over at Sharpay who was already in Troys arms.

Gabriella fiddled with her hands, feeling quite uncomfortable with the sititation. She quickly started up a conversation.

"Wow, your house is really amazing, its very beautiful." Gabriella said loosing eye contact and walking around a little.

"I know, right?" Sharpay agreed walking over to Gabriella. "Troy and I like to take care of our things." She bragged right in Gabriellas face.

Gabriella stepped back a little. Troy interupted, "Excuse Sharpay, she didnt mean it like that. But thank you, I really appreciate your compliment." Troy walked over to both of them. "Shall we start eating?" Gabriella nodded and Sharpay walked over to Troy and kissed him tenderly on the lips, right in front of Gabriella on purpose. "Why certaintly." She walked off into the kitchen to set the table.

"Sorry about that, she is actully nice once you get used to her." Troy shrugged and led Gabriella to the dining area. Gabriella nodded to herself even though deep down inside she knew things wouldnt work out.

The young blonde set the table and put a big bowl of spegatti in the center of the table along with bread and salad.

"Sharpay is excellent at making spegatti." Troy complimented noddding, taking a bite of his spegatti.

Gabriella took a bite and nodded in agreement.

"So how did you two meet anyways?" The blonde asked concerned. Troy and Gabriella smiled at one an another.

"Well acatully..." Troy started, "She worked at the coffee place I went to that one morning, and let me tell you Sharpay she makes the best hot chocolate. And pretty much after that we just kept running into each other." Troy finished taking a sip of his wine.

Gabriella blushed and looked at Troy smiling warmly. Sharpay glared at Gabriella sensing some jealously.

"Oh, no thanks, I dont store buy my hot chocolate. I have a company who ships it to me, from belguim. It is made sepcially" She said perking up in her chair. Gabriella was confused and spoke up.

"Where do you think belguim gets there special hot chocolate? Probably from a store." Gabriella retorted back. Troy chuckled a little and Sharpay glared at him. "Whats so funny?" She snapped and Troy stopped laughing immediately.

Gabriella felt the uncomfortable vibe going through the room. "Uh, let me get some more glasses of wine." She said and took the three cups and headed to the kitchen.

"Sharpay, you can be a little more considerate of our guest. Shes an amazing girl actully." Troy defended.

"Oh, shes nothing amazing. I mean she works at a coffee shop, she probably doesnt evne own a house!" Sharpay said in disgust making a sour face.

Troy was getting ready to say something but then Gabriella came out with the three cups of wine. On her way she tripped over the rug and she went flying. The three cups of wine toppled on top of Sharpay. The whole room was silent, for about a whole 30 seconds.

Soon enough sharpay broke the silence and screamed as loud as she could. "Look what you did! I bet you did it on purpose, Troy I want her out of here now!" Sharpay demanded but Troy shook his head.

"Sharpay it was an accident, she didnt mean too." Troy looked up at Gabriella who had sad eyes. He could tell she was getting ready to cry.

"Sharpay I didnt mean-" Gabriella started to say put was interupted by Sharpay. She held a finger up to her face.

"Oh dont hand me that shit! I knew there was something bad about you, Troy..I said to get her out now!" Sharpay stormed upstairs and went into the bathroom to clean off her stuff.

"Troy please, let me clean this up and I swear I will be going. I feel awful. I didnt mean to, I swear!" Gabriella started to softly cry and headed into the kitchen to get some paper towels. She set them down softly letting the white matieral obsorbe the red whine off the rug.

"Gabriella its okay, everyone has accidents. Sharpay is just over reacting. Dont cry Gabriella its not your fault." And with that he brought her into a long embrace and Gabriella sotfly cryed into his chest.

When they broke out of the embrace Gabriella wiped her eyes. "Thanks Troy, you really didnt have to do this."

Troy nodded and through the paper towels away. "Yeah well, I feel awful for Sharpays behavior. I thought she'd act better." Troy had guilty eyes and came back into the dining area with the young brunette.

"Well I better get going." Gabriella said walking into the living room putting her coat on.

"Let me walk you out." Troy offered as he stepped outside with Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy, the dinner was amazing. But your fiance hates me." Gabriella said frowning a bit. Troy shook his head in disagreement.

"Like I said, you just have to get used to her." Troy repeated. "Do you want to take a walk tomorrow? Like around 9am or so?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yes that would be nice, I guess I will meet you there.?" Gabriella asked fiddling with her hands.

"Sounds good." Troy nodded and he leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the cheek.

The young girl blushed and smiled a bit. She walked off to her carand held her cheek, for she knew tomorrow would be better.


End file.
